


Sweet Yet Sour

by Haruka_Anami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_Anami/pseuds/Haruka_Anami
Summary: Katie Holt lives with her two best friends, Keith Kogane and Lance Mcclain.Though, due to their habits of being “lovey-dovey”, she never has anyone to talk to or hang out with.In her distress of paying off a debt, and her collage project, she heads off her to her sanctuary : a small bakery near by her apartment.Maybe she can take off some stress by focusing on something else, like the new employee at the bakery.





	Sweet Yet Sour

Katie Holt was bored. She was bored beyond belief. Not because she had nothing to do. She had plenty of things she could do.   
Hacking, homework, or playing video games. Though, it was those things she was bored of.   
Her roommates, Keith and Lance, were busy with watching a rom-com, and being disgustingly romantic. 

“Okay that’s it! I’m heading out lovebirds. Make sure while I’m out y’all use protection.” She smirks towards the pair, whom at the moment looked like they drank a bottle of hot sauce. 

 

Chuckling, Katie waves and leaves the apartment.   
Perhaps she could go to the local GameStop, and get the new Final Fantasy. Or maybe she could stop by a nearby gas station, and raid the snack aisle. 

Her mind goes to a recently opened bakery she had recently been going to as of late. The last time she went there had to have been about a week or two ago.  
That was when she made the decision to head there. 

It was a pretty cute bakery, small and not really crowded. That is probably the reason she enjoyed it there. Not only that, the sweets and breads were simply delicious. Just the thought of it made her stomach growl.   
Though, as soon as she enter the building, she noticed something. No, it wasn’t the amazing aroma of baked goods, or the sound of ovens dinging, saying that the food was ready. 

It was the new employee. She looked at the new worker, a mixture of confusion and surprise upon her face. Katie waltz over to the counter to order, and was greet by a big person.  
He was slightly big in the stomach area, had a light-tanned skin tone which matched his black locks of hair. The last thing Katie noticed was his orange headband around his forehead. 

“Hello! How may I help you today?” She was snapped out of her somewhat trance and looked at him. “Oh um...I’ll have a peanut butter cookie, and a caramel frappe.” She said. “And this order is for?” He waited patiently. “K-Katie.” Her heart skipped a beat.   
“I’ll go get your order ready Ms. Katie.” The boy gave her a sweet smile before heading off to get her order.

Katie idly waiting at a bar next to the main counter. The mystery boy came over and spoke with the sweetest of voices. “Here you are Ms. Katie.” She smiled. “Thank you Mr....” “Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi Garrett. But, most people call me Hunk.” She finally knew his name. She smiled. “Well, thank you Mr. Hunk.” 

 

Katie reached into her pocket to retrieve her wallet, before she was cut off from what she was doing. “You don’t have to. I got you covered.” She looked up. “What?” Hunk gave her a smile full of kindness. 

“I paid for it. You seem like a nice girl and I don’t want to trouble you on such a nice day like today.” He spoke. “W-Well, thanks.” She smiled sweetly, before sipping on her drink. “What’s up with you anyways, if you don’t mind me asking? You seem down or bored.”

 

“My roommates. They are so in love they hardly have time for me.” Katie lets out a sigh. “Ah. Roommate problems suck. I was in private school like two years back, and I was stuck in a room with my ex-girlfriend. It was terrible.” Hunk said before chuckling, Katie joining in with his laughter. 

“Honestly, I needed a break. It’s nice to talk to someone for once.” She said, her cheeks having a light tint of pink glow on them. “Well, if you ever need to talk, you could always come here. I work here on weekdays after school and on Saturdays. Besides, I get bored too. This...is nice.” He smiled. 

They two spent the entire afternoon have conversations about books and tv shows. After Hunk’s shift ended, Katie was heading out. 

“Um Katie!” The big guy called out to the girl whom was about to leave. The brunette turned back towards him. “Yes?” Hunk was rubbing the back of his head with his hand. “Can I have your number? Just so we could, you know, meet up sometime..” Katie smiles at him. “Sure.”

And thus, the two exchanged numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is the first chapter to a new story I decided to write. I feel as if not many people like the Hidge/Punk ship, so I chose to do a fanfic about it. 
> 
> Other ships in here are also some popular ones. Hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
